


a note and an old blue sweater

by Riparia



Series: more than i can take [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Edging (Kinda), Felching, Getting Together, I'm incapable of writing them not stupidly in love, Kink, M/M, No Negotiation, Rimming, Roleplay, Sappy as fuck, Spanking, feels (blame Viktor), like they don't discuss the kink they just do it, student/former teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riparia/pseuds/Riparia
Summary: An old crush Viktor had on a teacher re-awakens when he sees him on a dating app.(Please note: Yuuri returns Viktor's crush in this and he started liking him when Viktor was 16. He didn't act on it, but if that still bothers you, don't read.)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: more than i can take [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126439
Comments: 32
Kudos: 135





	a note and an old blue sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowly_go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowly_go/gifts).



> 'What's this?' You say. 'We're waiting for a dubcon you promised, for more incest, the things you told us about!' 
> 
> Well, what can I say? When inspiration comes and punches you in the face you comply and choke up 4K whether you have them or not.
> 
> And then give them to a friend who's one of the best people you know to thank them for existing.

When Viktor sees him on a dating app of all things, he can't believe his eyes. He thinks, at first, that this is someone else. He wears different glasses than the ones in Viktor's memory (blue frames now, much nicer on him). His hair is down and his clothes are casual, too, unlike the ones he wore in Viktor's memories.

But the more Viktor looks, the more he wonders... Could it be him? Katsuki is the correct surname, and Yuuri was his first name, right? It's hard to recall, since Viktor never used it in class. Could it be a family member instead?

They match, and Viktor's heart starts beating faster. He types a quick message. 

**Viktor:** Did you ever teach highschoolers English literature?

He tries not to chew on his braid as he waits for an answer, and thankfully he doesn't have to wait long.

 **Yuuri:** ... Vitya?

 **Yuuri:** Oh my god

 **Yuuri:** I didn't realize

Somehow, even just seeing the words appear on the screen, Viktor is transported back. Hearing his teacher's smooth voice as he reads poetry. Seeing his smile whenever Viktor does well on a test.

Writing a confession letter and leaving it, unsigned, when Yuuri has to leave the school.

 **Viktor:** It's good to talk to you again, sir

 **Yuuri:** You don't have to call me that

 **Yuuri:** I'm not your teacher anymore

It's probably too early to say "I want to," but calling Yuuri by his first name feels... wrong.

 **Viktor:** Sorry, I'm so used to it

 **Yuuri:** Yes, it's an adjustment I'm sure

 **Yuuri:** The education system doesn't exactly count on us matching like this

 **Viktor:** It's amazing that we did!

 **Viktor:** We should meet to catch up properly

This stops the conversation for long enough that Viktor starts thinking he went too far. He has to forcibly keep himself from taking it back or apologizing.

Eventually, it pays off with one word:

 **Yuuri:** Okay.

Viktor prays that he didn't misunderstand. Yuuri gave him his own address to go to, but he also promised takeout, so maybe he really does want to eat and catch up, nothing more.

Viktor wants more.

He goes to his closet and, along with pretty underwear and the tightest jeans he has, he picks out a blue cable-knit sweater. It's not Viktor's size at all, it's too big, and it was even bigger on him when he stole it from the back of Yuuri's chair. He showers and wears it like it's meant to be oversized, covering his hands almost to the tips of his fingers. Nothing underneath, since it's not actually warm enough for it. He'll look weird, but Viktor isn't bothered by this kind of thing. He just hopes that Yuuri will remember it.

Yuuri opens the door with a familiar gentle smile, and Viktor's heart stops.

"Hello," he says awkwardly, stepping inside and letting the door close behind him as he looks around Yuuri's apartment. He notes the piano and the image of Yuuri playing it invades his mind and steals his breath.

Realizing Yuuri didn't return his greeting yet, Viktor turns around to find him stunned.

"Is that...?" Yuuri says, looking at the sweater. "I... I wondered where that went."

Viktor swallows down a smile. "I thought I'd fill it better by now."

Yuuri bites his lip and Viktor stares as it turns red when his teeth release it.

"You know," Yuuri says slowly, "I recognized your handwriting."

A few seconds tick by as Viktor takes that in and realizes Yuuri must mean the confession letter. Viktor's face heats up. "Ah. Um."

When he wrote it, he didn't expect to deal with any consequences. He didn't expect to open himself up to rejection. Despite all the signs that his desire is mutual, he goes tense.

Yuuri takes a step closer. His voice is low and careful and inviting when he says, "Can I assume that you still feel the same?"

Viktor feels dizzy. He doesn't know how exactly he answers. Maybe he simply says the word "Yes." Maybe he laughs, asking if the match on the app gave him away. Maybe he closes the gap between them and leans up, asking for a kiss.

What he does know is that they're kissing. Strong arms press him to Yuuri's chest then go lower to cup his ass, groping and squeezing. Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, feeling lightheaded. 

They don't reach Yuuri's bedroom. Why would they, when the sofa is so much closer? Viktor is pushed down onto it, staring at Yuuri's burning eyes. Even heated, they're so kind. Safe.

"After receiving your letter, I regretted not reading your class more poetry."

"Really?" Viktor breathes, because he can't imagine his words having such an effect.

"Yes." Yuuri smiles wryly. "I was awful."

"Awful?" Viktor asks and Yuuri's eyes crinkle at the corners with a fond smile.

"I was your teacher, Vitya. It was bad enough just noticing how pretty you were, and I—"

"Everyone noticed how pretty I was."

Yuuri laughs, kissing him again. "You're probably right. And you're still just as pretty. The sweater looks perfect on you, even if you didn't completely grow into it."

Compliments for his schoolwork couldn't prepare him for this. Viktor closes his eyes, feeling Yuuri's hands over the fabric of his clothes.

"I had dreams like this," he says and Yuuri's hums. "I wanted... In school, I wanted—" he cuts himself off with a shiver when Yuuri noses at his neck.

Patient, Yuuri doesn't rush. He kisses Viktor's neck languidly, his warmth sinking into Viktor's skin through the clothes.

"I used to dream about failing a test," Viktor says. "I know it's cliché, but... I..." he stops, embarrassed, and swallows.

Yuuri leans his forehead against Viktor's. "Don't call it cliché," he says gently. "Who cares if others think about similar fantasies? Tell me more about yours."

Viktor nods and gathers himself, closing his eyes to make it easier and feel less exposed. "I wanted to go to you and sit on your desk and ask for a better score."

"What did you want me to do?"

"Everything. I wanted... First, I wanted you to punish me for coming to seduce you. And for failing the test."

"Is that so?" Yuuri's strokes his cheek.

"I wanted it so bad. But I couldn't fail on purpose. I didn't want to disappoint you."

Surprisingly, Yuuri laughs. "That's what stopped you? The thought of disappointing me? Not the prospect of seducing a teacher?"

Viktor opens his eyes to glare halfheartedly. "I would have done it."

"I'd say you _are_ doing it," Yuuri smiles, lopsided, as his hand draws a path down Viktor's body. "Well? What are you offering me in exchange for a better score?"

Suddenly, the air is heavy. Viktor has to force it into his lungs with deep breaths.

"Anything."

Yuuri raises an eyebrow.

 _"Anything,_ sir," Viktor says again and feels a wave of heat when Yuuri's eyes flash at that.

"Anything," Yuuri muses. "So many possibilities. And I don't even know what you like. But that doesn't matter, right? Since you're here to bribe me."

Viktor squirms. "Please, sir, I've never... With anyone, I—" he closes his mouth, wondering how this obvious lie will be received.

Yuuri shivers and closes his eyes. When he opens then, they look hungry.

"You craft the sweetest fantasies, beautiful," Yuuri says and Viktor almost moans. "Don't worry about that. Be a good boy and I'll take care of you."

Viktor sighs, relieved. "Yes, sir."

Finally, Yuuri's hand sneaks under the sweater and touches his bare skin. It keeps rising, lifting the sweater as it goes, revealing Viktor's abdomen until his entire chest is visible.

"Keep it there."

Viktor holds the sweater to keep it bunched under his chin. Again, he says, "Yes, sir."

Yuuri shoots him a smile. They both feel how different the title is right now, how much weight it carries. It's sweet on Viktor's tongue, with the added meanings and implications. He wants to use it as much as he can.

Unzipping Viktor's jeans, Yuuri's eyes widen. "Lace?" He keeps pulling the jeans halfway down Viktor's thighs. "Almost like you knew I'd be calling you here after handing you your test." He meets Viktor's eyes. "You know what I must assume, don't you?"

Even the softness of the sofa can't ruin this fantasy. Viktor feels sixteen again, ashamed when facing his favorite teacher's disappointment.

"You planned for this."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Yuuri sighs. He traces a finger along the bulge of Viktor's cock. "Turn over."

Viktor shivers and does as he's told. The jeans restrict his movements, keeping his legs together, and his sweater falls back down onto his chest, but he gets on his stomach.

Yuuri's hands knead his ass. "It's like you're so aware of how pretty you are that you forget all your other qualities. This is how you chose to get me? Really? When you're such a clever and kind kid?"

Viktor doesn't know what to say to that. He defaults to another "Sorry, sir."

"Since you chose to focus on beauty... I think this skin will look even lovelier with a few red hand prints."

The thought has him twisting, pushing up into Yuuri's hands. _"Yes,"_ he breathes. "Please, yes."

"So eager. You meant it when you said 'Anything,' didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes...?"

"Sir."

"Lovely." Yuuri kisses Viktor's hair. "If you need me to stop, say it and I will. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good." He pulls Viktor's lacy underwear down to reveal his butt.

Before the first strike, Yuuri's hands don't move. For seconds that feel like an eternity, Viktor waits, anticipation leaving him so sensitive it's like he can feel the weight of the still air in the room.

Then Yuuri's palm hits, stinging the skin, and he gasps. It's not hard enough, but it's a promise.

"I think I'll give you five for throwing the test. Ten for coming to me like this. What do you think?"

Viktor would ask for more than this, but he feels strange. Young and vulnerable and inexperienced. As if Yuuri stripped away the memories he accumulated over the last few years to reveal a crushing boy looking at his teacher with stars in his eyes. That boy can't handle as much as Viktor usually does.

"You're... very forgiving, sir. Thank you."

Yuuri rubs up and down Viktor's back. "You hesitated. Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sure."

"Okay." He moves the hair from Viktor's neck and the side of his face. "To see you," he explains and bends to kiss his temple. "Count for me? We won't start over if you lose count, but I have a surprise if you don't."

Viktor nods.

"I gave you one, so you can skip that."

He nods again and braces for it.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Yuuri is more careful than anyone Viktor let spank him, and he doesn't know if it's the pretense of a first time, but it feels like something deeper.

It's not that he's gentle. Yuuri hits with force, with full intent to hurt and bruise. But then he mumbles, "Beautiful. You get so red so fast." Or he breathes a quiet sigh, full of wonder.

Viktor feels warm all over and it's not just the heat of his bruised skin.

If anything risks him losing count, it's that feeling.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten. 

Eleven.

Twelve.

Tears start flowing and Viktor hears a quiet _"Oh."_ He sniffles and wipes his face with the sweater.

"Sorry, sir," he says, voice hoarse.

Yuuri shushes him gently. "Just when I thought you couldn't be prettier."

Viktor shivers. Yuuri's warmth makes everything else feel cold. The air, the sofa, Viktor's own clothes. He wants to wrap himself in Yuuri and nothing else.

"Three more. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sir. Please."

Thirteen is almost gentle, stinging only because of the earlier strikes.

Fourteen rings through the air.

"Fifteen" barely leaves Viktor's mouth as he chokes out a cry.

"Perfect," Yuuri says, hugging him without lifting him from the sofa. "So brave, Vitya."

Crying quietly, Viktor tries to catch his breath.

"Don't ever hurt your studies for attention again. Understood?"

"I won't. Promise."

"You promise? So easily?"

"I— I already have your attention, sir."

He feels Yuuri's fond breathy laugh against his neck, so the silence doesn't bother him.

"No remorse whatsoever."

Nope. None. It makes Viktor laugh softly.

"Since I already punished you, I'll let that go," Yuuri says, lifting himself from Viktor. "Now we're having you earn a better score, yes?"

"Please, sir. I don't want to have a failing grade in my favorite class."

Yuuri strokes Viktor's hair away from his face, lingering on the strands that stick to the drying trails of his tears. "Teacher's pet," he says like an endearment.

Viktor smiles.

"I'm going to get some lube from my room. Just a moment, okay?"

Viktor doesn't like the idea of being away from Yuuri even for a second. He closes his eyes so he doesn't see him leave and nods. Yuuri kisses his forehead before his footsteps move away. It takes less than a minute and he's back with lube. Flavored lube.

"Pineapple?"

Yuuri taps Viktor's thigh when he sits down. "Hey. We use what I have."

Viktor smiles, but something twists in his stomach. Something about Yuuri anticipating his discomfort with distance, being so sweet about a few seconds apart when Viktor is vulnerable... It doesn't sit right. Viktor twists around, watching Yuuri.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" Yuuri sits behind him.

"Do you... do this a lot?"

Yuuri pours lube into his hand and spreads it on his fingers. "Not with students, no. You're a first."

"And with others?"

Yuuri pauses to meet his eyes. "Do you expect me to have no more experience than you do with over a decade's difference?"

The idea catches Viktor off guard. Is that what bothers him? No. The idea of Yuuri having sex with others before now isn't uncomfortable at all. But...

"You're so warm," Viktor says. "Are you always this warm?"

"... I'm not sure. Why?"

Viktor imagines people from Yuuri's past, left wanting, pining, missing _this._

"Are you jealous, Vitya?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you want to stop and talk about it?"

"... No."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Sir."

"Okay." Yuuri squeezes some more lube onto his hand and brings it to Viktor's ass, circling his hole. "I'll need you to turn back around and relax for me."

Viktor does his best to comply and Yuuri works him through being fingered, careful as though Viktor never experienced this before.

And honestly, it might as well be the truth. This is not the same as what he knows. Physically the sensation of fingers moving inside him might be similar, but this is Yuuri, praising and encouraging every step of the way.

"I'm going to challenge you. I won't let you come until I do."

_Fuck._

"I think you're ready. Vitya?"

"Please, sir," Viktor says and he already sounds weak.

Yuuri's cock isn't small, but it slides in smoothly. Both moan at the feeling. The stinging left from the spanking feels good when Yuuri moves in and out, meeting the heated skin with every thrust. 

"Vitya. Look here."

Viktor turns a little and Yuuri captures his lips in a kiss. Viktor melts. Yuuri's moans against his lips, the taste of Yuuri's pleasure from using _Viktor's_ body, it has him grabbing at the sofa, looking for an anchor.

He's close before Yuuri is and, true to his word, Yuuri slows to a stop and gets his cock out, rubbing it instead between Viktor's cheeks, adding cool lube directly onto Viktor's skin.

"Sir—" Viktor whines, wanting all of Yuuri's pleasure inside him.

"Shhhh... I— _ah—_ I'm trying to make this easier for you. Use the time. _Relax."_

Viktor forces himself to calm down, understanding that as soon as he pulls himself from the brink, he'll have Yuuri's cock in him again instead of on him.

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

"Look at you, trying so hard for me," Yuuri says, breathy. "I've never seen anything this beautiful."

The words don't help Viktor's control. He makes a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat. "Please, sir. I need you. I can't— _Please—"_

Yuuri breathes in shakily and Viktor feels him pushing slowly back inside. 

"So pretty when you beg, so you can have it. But you'll wait until I come."

Viktor nods frantically.

"I know you can pull it together for me."

"Yes, sir," Viktor forces out. "Anything."

By sheer force of will, Viktor gets his body to stop trembling. Heaving breath after heaving breath, hands clenched into fists, he carries himself through the pleasure. It doesn't fit with the game, it doesn't work with the picture of innocence and inexperience, but he _needs it._ He doesn't care about ruining the fantasy.

Yuuri's rhythm changes. The sweet words he speaks into Viktor's ears start breaking down into moans and groans that make Viktor want to scream. Every cell in his body burns with it. But Viktor refuses to disappoint him.

_"Stop."_

The croak barely sounds like Viktor's voice, and Yuuri pulls out immediately.

Viktor almost collapses, weak with the effort, the need for more.

"Vitya?" Yuuri says, sounding worried.

"Again," Viktor pleads. "Soon. More. I just— I was— I was going to— I didn't want—"

"Vitya. Look at me."

Viktor does, meeting brown eyes that look at him with so much affection he feels like he was plunged into a warm bath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"None of that now. What happened?"

Viktor shrinks. "Was about to come."

"So you stopped me?"

"You first," Viktor explains weakly. 

"Incredible."

Viktor wants to shy away from the compliment. He was the one insisting for Yuuri to fuck him again before he was ready to have it. He didn't earn this.

"Did I ruin it?"

"Oh, Vitya," Yuuri coos. "Of course not."

That cheers him up a little.

"You still want to earn your score, don't you?"

"I..." Viktor hesitates.

"Yes?"

The excuse isn't enough anymore. In his fantasy, he ruined the score to get _this._ This is the point, whatever it is. Being with Yuuri, like this, isn't a path to a better grade. It's the goal.

"No," he says, "I want you." It tastes like a half truth, but a bit closer.

"Me?"

"Want you to have me. Wanna be yours." And this, finally, feels right.

He watches as Yuuri's expression changes into something he can't interpret. Something past desire. Past hunger. Something that makes Viktor's heart ache.

Yuuri threads gentle fingers through Viktor's long hair and settles on top of him, nose in Viktor's neck.

"When you said anything—" 

"Everything."

Yuuri lets out a little trembling breath. "Vitya."

"Please, sir."

Yuuri slides into him again and starts moving with short, sudden thrusts. His grip tightens in Viktor's hair and he uses it to hold Viktor as he kisses him, or to keep Viktor's head tilted to the side as he mouths at his neck. Viktor hopes he'll leave marks, suck bruises into his skin all over. He moans whenever Yuuri's fingers pull on his hair.

Viktor, despite his best efforts, feels like he could come any minute. But this time is different. He hears it in Yuuri's panting. Yuuri is close.

"Sir, please, I— I—"

"Just— _ah,_ fuck, just a bit more." 

Viktor bites his own forearm, forcing himself to hold it together as he hears Yuuri's last extended moan and feels him spill inside him. He whines into his arm as Yuuri's cock slide out of him immediately, landing a few drops on his skin.

He barely registers that Yuuri speaks two breathless words into his ears: "Your surprise."

Yuuri gets up, but Viktor has no time to complain before he feels Yuuri spread his cheeks and lick at his hole. 

He jolts. _"Oh."_

Yuuri does it again, pushing his tongue inside and lapping up the mixture of lube and come, moaning and sucking. Viktor's thighs shake when Yuuri pushes two fingers inside, licking all around them while rubbing across his prostate in harsh strokes again and again.

Viktor screams, thrashing as he finally comes, his hips both thrusting into the sofa and pushing back into Yuuri.

Only when Viktor starts to calm down, whimpering, Yuuri lets him go. By then, the air is cold on Viktor's sweat-soaked skin. He's trembling.

"Sir?"

"You can call me Yuuri, Vitya. Use my name."

"Not yet," Viktor pleads.

He wants to be Yuuri's just a bit longer. He isn't ready to let go of Yuuri's warmth.

"... Okay." Quietly, Yuuri turns him over. "Arms around my neck."

Viktor complies and Yuuri lifts him up, one arm under his knees and the other under his back, and carries him to the bedroom and sets him down on the bed.

"Sir, the sheets—"

"Can be cleaned. Lie down, beautiful."

It's a single bed. Viktor feels lonely, but he lies down and let's Yuuri cover him.

"I'll go get some water and something sweet, okay? Then we can cuddle."

Viktor nods, watching him walk away, and now he knows where the discomfort came from.

All those people who got to experience Yuuri's warmth only, only keeping it as a fond memory. Viktor is about to become one of them, and he doesn't want to.

"Here," Yuuri says, handing him a glass of water and one of Viktor's favorite chocolate bars that he used to snack on in high school. "Water and sugar."

"You could have gotten juice, sir," Viktor says as he takes it, a little dazed.

"Mmm. We use what I have," Yuuri reminds him.

"We didn't, though." Viktor looks up at him. "You took flavored lube on purpose. You knew what your surprise was going to be."

Yuuri's smile is a little sheepish. He sits on the bed and leans in to kiss him. His breath smells fresh.

"You brushed your teeth."

"Well, yeah, I did just... Umm." Yuuri mumbles something. "Oh, I promised you takeout. What do you want to eat?"

Viktor's chocolate starts to melt slightly in his immobile hand. He absent-mindedly brings it to his lips and licks before eating it and finishing the water. Nothing to fill his mouth now as an excuse for his silence. The way Yuuri is looking at him, frowning and fidgeting with his phone, Viktor isn't very convincing even with the excuses.

"Something is bothering you," Yuuri says eventually.

"Yes, sir, I—" how does he even begin to explain it?

Yuuri purses his lips. "I think that's enough of that, don't you?" 

Viktor goes tense. "I'm not ready yet."

"Not ready for what?"

"To stop."

"To stop what?" Yuuri asks again, starting to get annoyed.

"Us," Viktor blurts out.

Yuuri frowns, now confused. "When did I ever ask to stop that?"

Suddenly, Viktor feels terribly silly. "I..."

"We can do the teacher-student thing again. Whenever you want, you can have that fantasy. But I'm not your teacher anymore, am I?"

He's not. He's right. Nothing keeps them apart now.

"Yuuri," Viktor says, testing it out.

Yuuri smiles, an expression that heals Viktor's heart as it breaks it. "Was that so hard?"

"Yuuri, can I really... Can we...?"

Yuuri kisses his forehead.

"I kept your note," Yuuri says.

"You mean—"

"I mean," Yuuri kisses Viktor's nose, "I want to take you out on a proper date."

Viktor's heart wants to explode and fill his chest with whatever he's feeling right now. "Yes. Please."

"Yes, please...?" Yuuri teases with a raised eyebrow.

_"Yuuri."_

Yuuri smiles, kisses him, pushes him into the bed. Viktor melts under his lips, under the warmth and sweetness of him. Tired from everything they already did, they soon end up side by side, kissing lazily.

"I hope you like plain pizza," Yuuri says. "You said nothing when I asked, so no complaints."

Viktor smiles and kisses him again, feeling Yuuri's body, exploring it like he couldn't when he was lying on his stomach. Yuuri sighs.

"You were so cute when it was an act. Makes me almost wish I could really be your first, so I could compare."

Viktor nuzzles into his neck. "You're the first that counts."

"Is that how it works?"

"Yes. I decided it is. But if it helps, you did give me my first orgasms."

Yuuri is quiet for a moment. "You mean...?"

Knowing he has the time, Viktor enjoys admitting: "I have a lot of fantasies for us to play with."

Yuuri laughs. "I'll do my best to live up to them."

**Author's Note:**

> If you had fun, let me know. This was a pleasure to write. :)


End file.
